


Снимай штаны!

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Mazoji_Siksnosparne



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/pseuds/Mazoji_Siksnosparne
Summary: Однажды Эдвард поинтересовался, что Освальду в нём нравится больше всего
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Снимай штаны!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu

— И что же тебя во мне привлекает? – спросил Эдвард то ли в приступе самолюбования, то ли наоборот, в ходе размышлений о собственной ничтожности. – Кроме блестящего ума, разумеется.

Могло статься, что Эдвард снова разговаривал сам с собой через огромное зеркало, однако он перевёл взгляд на Освальда, который лениво читал свежую газету, и замолчал. Тот оторвался от криминальной хроники, часть из которой составляли его собственные заслуги, и уставился на Эдварда в ответ.

— Всё, – дипломатично отозвался Освальд после секундного раздумья. Препираться из-за неправильно названной части тела не хотелось. Тем более что он и правда любил всё.

Эдвард нахмурился.

Освальд вздохнул и окинул его взглядом. Нравились безумный блеск в глазах и насмешливая улыбка (если, конечно, Эдвард насмехался не над ним), гладкая грудь и плоский живот, крепкий член и длинные ноги. И тут взгляд упал на то, что отражалось в зеркале, и он понял: вот ответ. Эдвард спросил не что нравится, а что привлекает. Так вот, его задница привлекала уже давно, и причиной была её недоступность. То есть Эдвард давал себя погладить, но у Освальда закрадывались мысли погорячее.

— Банально.

Эдвард не мог пропустить, на чём сконцентрировался Освальд. Тот парировал, сминая газету:

— На земле миллиарды людей. Что бы я ни назвал, всё будет банальным!

Со стороны могло показаться, что Освальд возмущался. На самом деле он представлял, что газета – это задница.

Эдвард встал боком и всмотрелся в предмет разговора. Освальд облизнулся: узкие штаны выставляли её на обозрение. Он почувствовал, как чешутся зубы от невозможности укусить её хоть разок.

— Так ты ничего не рассмотришь, — вылетело из его рта. – Снимай штаны!

Эдвард вскинул брови, охнул и снова развернулся. В такой смущающей ситуации оставалось только как можно наглее и бесстыднее посмотреть ему в глаза.

Газета потихоньку превращалась в шарик.

— Зато теперь я тебе верю, — хмыкнул Эдвард, расстёгивая ширинку.

Освальд не мог отвести взгляд от отражения в зеркале. Вожделенную задницу освободили от одежды и направили прямо к нему.

Если кто-нибудь посмеет хотя бы пройти мимо кабинета, Освальд разрядит в него обойму. А нечего мешать такому долгожданному моменту!

Как только задница оказалась в его руках, он принялся её массировать, иногда поглаживая, а иногда ударяя с размаху. Но не сильно, чтобы обладатель не сбежал или не дал сдачи.

Для перехода к следующей фантазии Освальд решил отвлечь внимание Эдварда. Не без сожаления он переместил руку на основание члена и взял его в рот. Он чувствовал, как мышцы задницы расслабляются всё больше и больше, прислушался к тяжёлому дыханию Эдварда и наконец решил, что пора. Пальцы Освальда приникли ко входу и погладили, стараясь не нажимать чересчур сильно. Мышцы снова напряглись, и пришлось приложить больше усилий спереди.

Однако челюсть начала уставать, и Освальд обратился к ещё не удовлетворённым фантазиям. Он выпустил член изо рта и приник к бедру. Эдвард явно опасался за драгоценную задницу, и нужно было показать, что Освальд не планирует так сразу в неё вторгаться. Повернув Эдварда к столу, он целовал её, облизывал и ставил засосы, продолжая работать пальцами. Но Эдвард всё ещё был слишком напряжён.

Оставалось только одно. Освальд аккуратно раздвинул половинки и облизал вход. Эдвард изумлённо выдохнул, но не стал вырываться. Освальд обводил мышцы по кругу и чертил языком длинные и короткие линии. Он не слишком надеялся на успех с первого раза, но Эдвард в самом деле расслабился. Он навалился всем весом на стол, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки, и сладко вздыхал. Освальд решил не мучить его слишком долго. Не отрываясь от нежного входа, он крепко взял член Эдварда и принялся дрочить, а второй рукой придерживал задницу и поглаживал её пальцами.

Эдварда хватило ненадолго. Он всхлипнул, и по руке Освальда потекла горячая сперма. Освальд замедлил движения языком: Эдвард обожал, когда после оргазма его не спеша ласкали. Он наощупь схватил со стола остатки газеты и вытер руку, а затем расстегнул собственные штаны. Надо было успеть, пока Эдвард не пришёл в себя, а продолжал стоять в соблазнительной позе.

Подрочив себе немного, Освальд почувствовал, что тоже скоро кончит. Он поднялся, зажал свой член между божественными половинками и потёрся о них. У него давно не было такого прекрасного, удовлетворяющего все желания оргазма.

Ну… почти все. Освальд наблюдал, как его сперма стекает по заднице, прямо по соблазнительному входу, и облизывал припухшие губы под всё ещё громкое дыхание Эдварда. Кажется, он тоже был абсолютно доволен. Или почти полностью. Возможно, в следующий раз Освальд заберётся поглубже и сделает всё, чтобы это предположение стало фактом.


End file.
